Maid-Sama!: Usui! Please, Remember me!
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: Misaki and Usui's relationship were seperated with a big gap since their fight. Will Misaki ever get her boy back? Rated K. Usui x Misaki.
1. Misaki's Day

**Kaichowa Maid-sama: Usui! Please, Remember me.**

**Summary: A fight caused a big gap to Usui and Misaki's relationship. It's up to Misaki to bring back her boy. Usui x Misaki.**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Get out!" I shouted fiercely at Usui, "Get out of my sight!"

Usui just stared at me, worried, "Misa-"

"URUSEE! GET OUT!" I said, in frustration tears.

"Misak-"

"I SAID GET OUT, BEFORE I DO WORSE THAN THIS!" I threw my notebook on the ground.

Usui sighed heavily and slowly walked to the exit.

"You are one heartless guy! How could I even consider you as my boyfriend!?"

Usui faced me and I can see that he is hurt through his cold glance, "Heartless?"

"Yes! Heartless! Get out!" I shouted and pushed a table on the ground.

Usui wanted to comfort me but seeing that I was serious, he left the room.

I dropped on my knees, rubbing my eyes which were wet with tears.

My legs were tired of running, my hands are tired of wiping and my eyes are tired of crying.

But most especially, my heart was tired of the anger it was holding.

"Usui is an idiot, h-he wasn't there f-for me.." I muttered to myself, releasing more anger in my heart.

"M-mom…." I muttered more as I remembered the event.

"_Sorry, Ms. Ayuzawa, she didn't make it." The doctor said._

"_Please! You need to find a solution!" I sobbed._

"_Sorry, her illness really affected her health. She didn't ate, she grew thin. She didn't drank, she was dehydrated." The doctor read through all his documents._

"_N-no… Please… Tell me this is a dream!" _

"And he wasn't there mom…" I remembered more..

"_Where's Usui?" Sakura asked._

"_I-I don't know.." I tried to hold back my tears, "H-he didn't reply in my text…"_

_Shizoku hugged me, "Don't worry, Misaki..You can release all your sadness and tears,"_

_I slowly lowered my head on Shizouko's shoulders and began to cry, "S-s-shizouko…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Please, tell me everything will be alright.."_

"_Of course, you're an independent woman. I know you can get through this alive…"_

I wanted him to be there.. For me, for my crying, for my outburst.

But he wasn't, in all the times he wasn't..

I needed him there.

I forced myself to stand up and walk out,

I stumbled a little but I proceeded to walk.

"Stupid,,, I won't forgive you ever,, we're through!"


	2. Usui's View

**Kaichowa Maid-Sama: Usui! Please, Remember me!**

**Rambling: Hello kids, Thanks for reading the last one.. So yeah… This is the part where Usui's P.O.V is shown~**

_I forced myself to stand up and walk out,_

_I stumbled a little but I proceeded to walk._

"_Stupid,,, I won't forgive you ever,, we're through!"_

**Usui's P.O.V**

After being requested to leave, I left.

I wanted to apologize to her that I wasn't there.

"_You are a heartless guy! I can't believe I even consider you as my boyfriend!"_

Those words struck my heart; I can feel the poison of the sentence infecting my body.

I am not heartless, I am jut misunderstood.

Her sobbing can be heard echoing in the empty hallway.

It was nearly dark, it was cold.

"Maybe I deserve this faith.." I mumbled as I stood outside, covering myself with my jacket.

"Hey! Guy!" I heard someone calling me.

I turned my head to see a girl with long black hair, "What're you doin' here? It's cold to be here."

"And you are here too?" I glared at her.

"Hah! I am part of the Cooking Club! I am asked to cook for the Prez!"

"Isn't that supposed to be next week?"

She worriedly pulled out her letter and groaned, "This always happens!"

"I should be going, the atmosphere in there…. Is very awkward.."

"Uh, ok… I should go now too.."

We parted ways, she crossed the road while I went left.

Then I saw a fast car approaching the black-haired girl.

I quickly ran to the road she just crossed and pulled her aside.

**CRASH**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I looked out the window of the hallway,

I saw Usui talking to a black-haired girl..

I looked at them chatter until they parted ways.

"U-usui.." I sighed and I walked away, going to my shoe locker.

"I-I guess he moved on.."

**Sorry for the very short chapter, I promise… I will make up for it!**


End file.
